


I miss you, my love

by Scary_Simp26



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Dreaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Mafia Sans (Undertale), Mafiafell Sans (Undertale), Memories, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scary_Simp26/pseuds/Scary_Simp26
Summary: I don't know what  to put here but basically its a mafiafell sans x oc fanfiction and they get separated and have to find each other.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	I miss you, my love

I was walking down the dark streets just getting off work when I felt someone breathing down my neck. I quickly turned around but saw no one. All night and at work this has been happening. Feeling someone or something watching me. I don't know why someone would, I'm just a normal girl that works at a grocery store. I looked plain and boring besides from my tall height, plenty of other girls looking beautiful and sexy. I could never look like them, with my brown short messy hair, pale skin, long arms and legs and always wearing baggy clothing. My self-esteem was deep in the dumps. Never once wearing a dress, besides my mother and father's funeral, and high heels. I was just normal. So when I felt someone following me I wasn't totally scared, just... confused. Okay yeah, I was a little scared but who wouldn't be. But why is this person stalking me? It didn't make any sense, Turning around I did something stupid, I called out to the stranger.

"I know you're stalking me!" I yell out behind me, the only light source coming from a singular working light post. It felt like something from a horror movie. It was quiet, and I couldn't even hear the occasional car passing by or soft footsteps from another person near me. Just complete silence. I sigh in annoyance, "I'm not mad at you... I'm just confused" Suddenly a gust of wind whipped my hair back and I heard a deep chuckle. It rumbled in my core of my stomach, like a predator growling at its prey in the woods. I shrunk back into my turtleneck sweater (that I changed into at work, in the bathroom) hiding my mouth in the collar, My palms sticky with sweat, I quickly wiped them on the side of my jeans. 'Okay now I'm officially scared'. An enormous figure walked out of the alleyway, a couple blocks away from me. They were huge, about 8ft tall from what I could make out. They were also wide with broad shoulders and I could make out that they were wearing a fedora shaped hat.

They stepped closer into the light and I saw a huge skeleton wearing a nice red and black three-piece suit. His grin was wide like the Cheshire cat's and those teeth. Oh god, those teeth. They were sharp like knives, fitting into each other like puzzle pieces, and he had one golden tooth shining in the light. His eye sockets had red little lights in them like pupils; It felt like he was staring straight into my soul. I step back a little, legs shaking. No, more like my entire body shaking. But I instantly got my confidence back and stood my ground. He seemed to like that and walked closer to me. His footsteps echoing. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. I didn't even notice how close he was and gulped, beads of sweat rolling down my face. I had to crane my neck to see him. Since I was 6 foot 9 inches, which is actually tall for a woman, but this guy is huge. I bit my lip, and I stared right into his eyelights, trying to match his level. His face relaxed into a smug smile. Without even moving his mouth. He spoke. "heya doll, mind if I be a gentleman and walk ya home for the night, it's dangerous."

His voice is smooth and has one of those New Yorker accents. Now that I mention he is kinda Dressed like a mobster, No wait, he is a mobster, Oh shit... Eh whatever he's not going to hurt me. He would have a long time ago, I calmed down and relaxed, giving him a sweet smile I could muster. "Oh, no it's fine, I've got a taser with me" I reached into my purse and grabbed the small handheld taser to show him. "plus my mom always taught me not to talk to strangers so uh... Bye," I waved and walked off. Trying to get away from him as fast as possible, but suddenly he grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around. Not harsh...might I point that out. More of like a stern mother trying to talk to her son.

"I'm sorry I must've not introduced myself, the name's sans, sans the skeleton." He let go of my shoulder. So I was right, he was a mobster, more specifically The Judge. I've heard the stories about him and his brother Boss. Who hasn't? There one of the top mafia groups asides from the Dreemur family, and they creep me out. I don't exactly have anything against the skeleton brothers at all. Sure, I've heard what they did to people who got in their way, but I really don't enjoy getting involved with the mafia. I mean sure...I watched a lot of mafia movies and shows but the mafia in real life. Nope. I ignore the fact that he's part of the mafia and give him my name. What could it hurt?.

"My name is Melanie" Shrugging his hand off my shoulder. He let go, raising his hands in defense and stuffed them in his pants pocket.

"well now that we're not strangers anymore, I should walk ya home now, that's what a good pal would do". He winked at me and I looked at him in shock and started giggling, Covering my mouth, He gave me a smug grin showing off his sharp teeth even more. I know I shouldn't be talking to a mobster, let alone The Judge. I know he's the one who was watching me all day, but he's just so... charming?. Yeah... charming.

"Ha ha, very clever Mr. Sans". I smiled at him and took a few steps back, not in fear, but so I could give my neck a break from looking up at him. He still had that smug smile on his face and held his hand out gesturing for me to take it, but I turned around and walked away. He caught up with me and snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me against him, still walking with me. The only reason I'm letting him do this is because he's The Judge and I don't Wanna tick him off. We continue to walk and I finally arrive at my destination.

"i thought you were going home?" He questions me, one of his Eye bridges raising.

"I never said I was going home" I retorted, honestly I was going home, but I didn't want him to know where I lived so I walked to a bar I go to often and that was close.

"your somethin' ain'tcha" he looks down at me, shrugging my shoulders and heading inside. I see the familiar customers sitting at the different Booths and bar stools. They all greet me with gigantic smiles on their faces until they see Sans and the complete bar goes quiet. Oh yeah, few mobsters come to this neighborhood. This was the first bar I went to when I turned 21 and I got hammered, almost passing out on the barstool I was sitting in. I head over to one barstool and Sans sits next to me, his hand cradling his skull, looking at me with love struck... eyes? Literally, I could see little red hearts in his eye sockets.

"Hey Mack!". I motioned the bartender over. He was cleaning one of the glasses when he noticed me. He walked over to me with a knowing smile on his face. Me and Mack have a pretty good relationship knowing him for 2 years. He has brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes. Not gonna lie, he looks really handsome, I would've probably asked him out if he wasn't gay.

"The usual?" Mack asks, knowing my order.

"You know it" I point finger guns at him. Mack grins and looks over towards sans. He doesn't seem that fazed seeing a mobster in his bar. I appreciate that. I look over at sans and see he's glaring at Mack. "Hey sans what do you want?" asking him he does a complete one-eighty, a smile stretched across his face. Looking all calm and happy, gazing at me again.

"ya got mustard?" He asks, I give him a confused look and he shrugs.

"Mack, give him a bottle of mustard". he nods and gets to work. I look over at him again and he's still staring at me longingly. I kinda just sit there, awkward tension between us. Shit, what am i supposed to say. Ugh. Luckily, he breaks the silence.

"So tell me about yourself," He asks me.

"Umm... whaddya wanna know?"

"heh, I think you know doll". he winks at me. I cock my brow, gesturing to him to continue. I hear the bottle of whiskey and a shot glass placed in front of me. "goin' for the strong stuff, huh?" I take a shot, confirming him. "so ya single, right?". He questions.

"Yeah?" I say, confused. I take another shot and look back at him, seeing him chugging the bottle of spicy mustard.

"Ew a-are you drinking mustard?!" I exclaimed, shocked that he's even drinking that nasty shit.

"you want some" he hands out the mustard to me.

"Hell no, that's disgusting" I draw back away from the bottle.

"heh heh alright" he continued to drink his mustard. I look at my shot glass resting in my hand. I give myself another shot and shake off what happened.

"So how about you tell me about yourself." I say.

"Ehh, there's nothin' ta really talk about."

"Aww come on, you gotta have something interesting about yourself, you clearly like mustard." I push him.

"whaddya wanna know?" He asks. All night we just asked each other questions about ourselves. I learned a lot about him. He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him and funny too, and apparently he likes puns too!

...

"Hmm.... ok I'm guessing you're also single?"

"yep, single and ready to mingle" he winks. While I'm taking a shot, I snort from how cheesy that sounded and it comes straight out of my nose. I laugh, my nose burning and tears pricking my eyes. "you ok?" Sans asks, sounding genuinely concerned. Aww, that's so sweet he really cares about me.

"Yeah... 'sniff'...I'm fine." I assured him.

"I have a question for ya," he asks. I gesture for him to continue. "Have you ever heard of soulmates?"

"Yeah? Wait your joking right...". He can't be my soulmate, there is no way.

"i'm not joking around, ya can give me your hand to prove it". I slowly stretch my hand out and he takes it in his huge hand. I gasp, feeling a huge spike in my soul. He... he's right...

oh my god.

"That's why you were watching me all day...".

"yeah i didn't wanna freak ya out" he admits, scratching the back of his skull.

I can't believe I found my soulmate.


End file.
